The Way I See It
by dotty dru
Summary: This one is odd, but I think you'll like it. It goes through everyone's POV about each other. Trinity and James are in this one too. REVIEW!
1. Dr Temperance 'Bones' Brennan

**A/N: OK this should be funny. It's got a chapter in each character's POV about each other. And yes it includes Trinity and James.**

**Disclaimer: Trinity and James are still mine, but sadly Bones isn't.**

Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan

I pace the upstairs of the lab, awaiting results from Hodgins. He is dedicated to his work, but sometimes he confuses me. He tends to translate things for Booth when he doesn't understand, which is increasingly often, but the day he drops the sarcasm we will all celebrate. I do appreciate his work, he really enjoys his job and I respect him for that. I don't think he realises how much he is needed. He gives me the results. It's looks spot on as usual.

I walk down the steps to show Zack the results. Zack is probably the most intelligent student I've ever met. Though he's intelligent, he is rather clueless. I like that he is one of the only 'squints' who understands what I'm saying all the time. I think he is more comfortable talking to Angela and Hodgins and that may be why he seems to be settling in. He tells me what he thinks about the new information.

Angela walks up to me, asking if she has any work to do yet. Although she's my best friend I don't always understand her. She is the most talented of us, her art is amazing. I particularly like to see her creations on the Angelator, although the circumstances are unfortunate. She seems to know what I'm thinking all the time, which gets annoying, but I love the fact that we're so close. I nod and give her the necessary information for a scenario.

I look up towards the beam, where James is sat writing. I get the feeling Booth doesn't really appreciate him hanging around, but he says we are good inspiration for his writing. Although he is intelligent, he seems eccentric, almost odd actually. Since he got here, he has tried to include himself in cases and I think he does this so Trinity doesn't feel bad about leaving him there, while she's working. He is an excellent writer and he genuinely seems like a nice guy.

I walk into my office and sit down. As usual, Trinity is sat on my sofa doing paperwork. Since her and James arrived, we seemed to be out drinking or clubbing all the time. I think she constantly tries to prove that she still has the ability to wrap Booth around her little finger. What I like about her is that she speaks her mind, although maybe sometimes she is slightly over-opinionated.

My cell phone rings. It's Booth and he wants to know how the case is going. Sometimes I hate it when he checks up on us while we're working, although every so often he motivates us to work harder. I still believe he is the single most irritating man on the planet, but he is a good father and he's the most dedicated FBI agent I have ever met. I admire the way he manages to befriend everyone he meets, other than the people he doesn't like. To be honest I hate him for ever being with Trinity.


	2. Special Agent Seeley Booth

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter and I didn't want to wait too long before updating. I really need some reviews people, so press that little button!**

**Disclaimer: Trinity and James are mine etc.**

Special Agent Seeley Booth

When I walk into the Jeffersonian, I see Hodgins hard at work. That guy is great. He's so independent, yet squinty. I don't think he knows how good he is at his job. Other than Bones, he is my favourite squint (Angela doesn't really count as a squint anymore) and he knows that I like working with him.

I see Zack flicking through papers and his confusion fades to a smile. He reminds me of the person you have in every class at high school, the nerd. He's underestimated by the others and he feels ashamed when he misses a joke. I appreciate that he tries though.

I head towards the glass doors, waving to Angela as I go past. Sometimes I wonder how she is best friends with Bones when they are so different. She seems to have some ridiculous theory that me and Bones will end up together one day. Angela enjoys any form of scandal and this is probably why she gets on so well with Hodgins.

I look back into the building, seeing James in his usual position above the lab. He has to be the smartest idiot I have ever met. I honestly don't know what Elle sees in him, he definitely isn't her type. I mean he is seriously weird, almost in a creepy way. I will get him one day; I just hope Elle will understand.

I turn away and get my cell out to check my messages. One message. From Elle. I know I still love her, but it's different now, we'll never go back to the way we were. I love the way she always says what she's thinking, but still cares about people. I don't think I would change anything that happened between us, I'm not one for regrets.

I dial a number on my phone. Bones answers. I know I annoy her and to be honest I enjoy it. Sometimes it's like she's an alien, but I like that. I like that she needs me, not only to explain, but to save her from the bad guy. If she ever heard me say that she'd probably kill me, but she's like that, she's glad that she can save people's lives. She tries not to care, but the truth is, Bones is human. She does have emotions, she loves her job, she hates criminals, I can see she gets jealous when I flirt with Trinity, but no one sees that. All she lets them see is how amazingly intelligent she is.


	3. Special Agent Trinity 'Elle' Ellis

**A/N: OK I really like writing this one and I hope you like reading it. If you do then please review, because I love reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Me own Trinity and James, me no own Bones!**

Special Agent Trinity 'Elle' Ellis

I looked through the files, until I came to Zack's. He was really sweet, he reminded her of a little puppy. He would follow Brennan round the lab and barely stayed still for more than two seconds. It was cute in a nerdy kind of way. I like watching when he tried to communicate with Booth, he would try to drop his scientific language slightly and would forget completely that they had nothing in common.

The next file, Dr. Jack Hodgins. The bug guy was quite funny when he wasn't making fun of everyone. Who am I kidding? It was funnier to see him make fun of them. Sometimes they got annoyed with his conspiracies, because he would get carried away trying to prove his point. At the end of the file something catches my eye, "He's a millionaire?" I say out loud.

Angela Montenegro. She was the only one of the squints who was normal, because she understood all the scientific mumbo-jumbo and she had a life outside the lab. I love it when she teases Brennan, saying that there is something going on between her and Booth. I know she isn't just joking about this theory, because she gets angry when I flirt with Booth in front of Brennan. She really appreciates my efforts to get the guys out of the Jeffersonian though and she's the life and soul of the party. I'm quite surprised when I find out she's married, she doesn't the type for commitment.

I pick up James' file, but decide not to read it. I trust him and it's not that I don't trust the others, but I know James would be upset if he knew I was checking his file. The squints don't mind though, we have a habit of reading each other's files when we start working together. James wouldn't understand. He means everything to me and I wouldn't want to jeopardise are relationship.

I find a file I've read before, Special Agent Seeley Booth. I know I still have control over him after all these years and he hates to admit it. I could click my fingers and he'd come running back to me, but I wouldn't do that to James. I still love Booth and I know he loves me, but nothing could happen between us, it's not the same as it used to be. I know Booth's file inside out, but I do notice a few new injuries on his medical record.

The last file, Dr. Temperance Brennan. We didn't start off very well when we first met, but I think we get along now. I like how the other squints look up to her, even Booth does. I'm not quite sure why, but he seems a little scared of her. I think it's marvellous what she does, her intelligence is nothing short of extraordinary. I know that she likes Booth as more than a friend, but she'd never admit it, she loves her job too much.


End file.
